In todays' world an autonomous robot is a need for each sphere of the industry. An example of the autonomous robot is an i-BOT. The i-BOT is a powered social robot has a number of features distinguishing the i-BOT from most powered social robots. The i-BOT by rotating its two sets of powered wheels about each other can walk up and down stairs. The wheels can roll slightly at each step to compensate for a wide range of stair dimensions. When stair climbing without assistance, the user requires a sturdy handrail and a strong grip.
The existing autonomous robots require human effort for navigation and interaction with human and IoT devices. Navigation, control and Interaction of the autonomous robots with human and Internet of things (IoT) has become more prominent. The control and interaction of the autonomous robots from a virtual world is also a dream today due to the technological challenges.
Virtual reality (hereinafter read as VR) supplemented with augmented reality technology. The real world is the environment that an observer can see, feel, hear, taste, or smell using the observer's owns senses. The virtual world is defined as a generated environment stored in a storage medium or calculated using a processor.
There are number of situations in which it would be advantageous to superimpose computer-generated information on a scene being viewed by a human viewer. For example, a mechanic working on a complex piece of equipment would benefit by having the relevant portion of the maintenance manual displayed within his field of view while he is looking at the equipment. Display systems that provide this feature are often referred to as “Augmented Reality” systems. Typically, these systems utilize a head mounted display that allows the user's view of the real world to be enhanced or added to by “projecting” into it computer generated annotations or objects.
In today's world, there is an untapped need for autonomous robot which can navigate and can avoid obstacles without having manual interference. Interaction, control and communication with people and IoT devices are also equally important for autonomous robot. The current state-of-the-art systems for autonomous robot have many disadvantages, including: (a) virtual reality based control of the autonomous robot; (b) navigation of the autonomous robot based on a predefined path; (c) interaction and communication of autonomous robot with IoT devices; and (d) a remote control based face recognition, gender and age based human interaction by the autonomous robot.